


Friendly Advice

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-29
Updated: 2008-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco acts on some news.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Friendly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Draco acts on some news.

**Title:** Friendly Advice  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy implied  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning(s):** Pre-slash  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #50: News  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Draco acts on some news.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Friendly Advice

~

Pansy puffed smoke in Draco’s direction, smirking as he spelled it away. “That’s disgusting,” he snarled.

Pansy shrugged. “Whatever. You’re just upset because you saw Potter with his Weasel girlfriend earlier.”

“Shut up.”

“Don’t you want my news?”

“Not really.”

“Shame,” Pansy said, inspecting her fingernails. “Because they broke up.”

Draco’s head popped up. “What?”

She nodded. “Apparently, Potter likes boys.”

Draco smiled slowly.

Pansy sighed. “Go on, then,” she said. “Find him.”

As Draco left in search of Potter, Pansy called after, “And you owe me!”

“Here’s a tip,” he called back. “Don’t smoke.”

He barely dodged her hex.

~


End file.
